Virtually all firearms are equipped with some type of sighting system to facilitate aiming the weapon. Examples of typical sighting systems include telescopic sights, holographic sights, laser sights, and iron sights. Iron sights, sometimes referred to as open sights or back up iron sights, include a front sight and a rear sight through which the firearm user aligns his/her line of sight with a desired target. Many iron sights are fixed or adjustable. Fixed iron sights can be integrally machined into the firearm, whereas adjustable iron sights can be adjusted for elevation (vertical adjustment) or windage (horizontal adjustment).
It is critical to not only properly adjust the sights with respect to the desired target, but also to maintain that precise adjustment each time the weapon is fired. Even a very small deviation in the positioning of the sights will result in the fired projectile having a trajectory that diverges from the intended target relative to the distance from that target. Thus, there is a need for iron sights that are highly durable, stable, precise, and secure, particularly for use in combat or environments where the weapon may be subject to impact or rough handling conditions.